SiriusThe man nextdoor
by MotherButter
Summary: Set during Harry's 4th yr when Sirius was in hidding 'Somewhere Tropical' The story of what exactly he got up to . 1st chapter of 2.


First of 2 chapters

* * *

In All those years he'd spent in Azkaban Sirius had never dared dream of his own freedom. He'd spent the first 12 years of his sentence wallowing in misery, anger and disbelief at the situation and then the last concerned only for Harry's safety.

Now here he was freer then he'd been in over a decade, lying on a tropical beach eating tropical food and making up for lost time.

Buckbeak lay next to him eye's half closed in the warm sun. Sirius stroked the Hippogriffs beak gently, Buckbeak didn't even twitch an eyelid. Sirius could trust the Hippogriff to stay put.

In the two weeks he'd been here not one person had recognised him for all he new he was the only wizard on this island.

* * *

_On the second day after his arrival (he'd spent the first asleep exhausted from all the escaping he'd been doing.) He'd been roaming the island when he'd heard a persistent drumming and gone to investigate. He'd come across a traditional dance being performance on a beach to a huge crowd of men and women by the look of them all tourists._

_6 beautiful Polynesian women were lined up dancing in unison wearing only grass skirts and coconut bras. He noticed one woman in particular. She was the most erotic sight he'd seen in years. The way she danced, moving her hips in time to the drum beats was hypnotic leaving Sirius in a trance like state._

_She was tall and with a medium brown skin tone, she had a thick curvaceous build not quite and hourglass figure with breasts on the smaller side but beautiful wide hips._

_All of them had very long ,thick ,dark hair, some quite bushy. The longest was a fair bit past one rather skinny women's butt. Hers hung in waves down to the small of her back. It was a rich dark brown, frizzy probably from the seas spray. She had a bright yellow flower tucked behind her ear. Her hair swayed along with her hips and hands almost as though it wished to dance along with her. Her hands, were small and delicate looking, moving just the same as the waves crashing behind her. There was sweat running down the vertical crease on her toned belly, though she made the dance look effortless. The skin of her thighs looked so smooth and soft the imagined what they would feel like beneath his lips. Sirius knew he wanted her._

_Sirius got up he hated to have to move at all. The tropical heat of this island cause him to start sweating the moment he moved. He strode towards the palm trees and away from the water. He'd watched her after the performance waited for the women to change into more contemporary clothing and had followed her in dog form. He knew the way._

_

* * *

_

Sirius knocked on her front door. She opened it with a smile on her face 'Hi.'

'Hi.' Sirius was not usually nervous around women but he was out of practice.

'Do you.. need something?' She asked teasing him now.

'Well, umm actually I just moved in next door' He indicated the house the the right of hers. 'And I just wanted to meet my new neighbours.' He'd prepared this one earlier.

She looked at the house next door to hers and then back at Sirius giving him the once over.

'Oh is that so?' 'well come in I suppose.'

She opened the door wide and beckoned for Sirius to come in.

He walked through passed her and into a tiny sitting room with a huge cushiony yellow sofa and a tiny TV set on a chest of drawers.

She closed the door behind him.

'Sit down.'

'thank you.' Sirius sat.

'Do you want some water or anything?'

'Yeah thanks water'll be fine' Sirius was parched and having to resist a rather unattractive and decidedly more canine instinct to pant.

She hurried off down a dim hallway

Sirius thought she look just as good with her hair up on a messy bum atop her head. She had on a faded pair of sky blue skinny jeans and a light pink camisole that complemented her skin.

Sirius made himself comfortable on her couch. It was a lot cooler inside.

He heard the sound of ice cubes against glass and she came around the corner clutching two glasses of water the cups foggy with condensation.

She handed Sirius a cup and put the other on the coffee table in front of him.

She put her hands in her pockets still standing.

'So what's your name.' She asked Sirius after he'd gulped down half of the water.

'It's Sirius' He reached out to grasp on of her slender hands. The skin was cool and soft.

'And what's yours?'

"I'm Maki" she told him with a small smile.

So do you mind telling me why you're really here. My mother actually happends to lives next door.

* * *

Note - **Maki** pronounced Mah-key or Marky **not** Macky


End file.
